


Tiltott Szerelem 2.

by SassyMeg



Series: Alfa - Béta - Omega Univerzum - Fekete listáról szóló novella [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO AU, ABO Alternatív Univerzum, Alfa!Dean - Freeform, Alfa!Gabriel, Alfa!Gadréel, Alfa-Béta-Omega Dinamika, Alfa-Omega szex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alul!Cas, Beta!Sam, Boldog végkifejlet, Bottom!Cas, Cas otthonteremtő / fészekrakó, Csókok & ölelések, Destiel ABO Magyarul, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fekete lista, Felül!Dean, Féltékenység, Happy Ending, Igaz szerelem, Igazi párosok, Kevés csúnya beszéd, Kisses & cuddles, Lelki Kötelék, Little Dirty Talk, Lélek Társak, M/M, Magyar ABO Destiel, Male Pregnancy, Részletes erotikus leírások, Soul bound, Szorongás, Terméketlenségi lista, True Love, True Mates, Védő!Dean, alfa-omega szexizmus, alkohol problémák, erőszak kísérlete, félreértések, kibékülés, kölyök utáni vágy, nagy létszámra duzzadt család, omega férfiterhesség, omega mpreg, omega!cas, protect!Dean, soul mates, tengerparti vakáció, top!dean, védő testvérek - helyre teszik a dolgokat, érzelmek hullámzása, örökbefogadás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Emlékeztetőül:Dean és Cas fekete listás, azaz mindketten terméketlennek számítanak. Ez a reprodukcióra épülő társadalmukban egyenlő a megbélyegezettséggel, és egyfajta kitaszítottsággal. Mindketten depressziósak lesznek, egészen addig, míg egymásra nem találnak egy Tiltott Szerelem nevű randi oldalon.S innentől új lehetőségek nyílnak meg előttük, mivel egymásnak adnak célt, és reményt egy szebb jövőre.Ebben a részben Dean és Cas már házasok, és ennek a hétköznapjaiba pillanthatunk be, ahogyan meg kell küzdeniük azzal, hogy ők nem épp szokványos pár, legalább is a társadalmuk szerint.Figyelem: HA még nem olvastál ABO Destielt, akkor inkább mással kezd, illetve lejjebb megtalálhatod az ehhez az univerzumhoz tartozó ismertetőt, ami nélkül nehezebben érthető - esetleg - ez az egész!!! Bevezető ABO univerzumhoz=> https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895854





	Tiltott Szerelem 2.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Ebben a történetben - Dean illata: vanília, alma, és fahéj, Cas illata: eper, lichi, és méz => csak hogy ne felejtsük))  
> A történetben vannak időben való ugrások, ami néha hetek, de olykor néhány hónap.  
> HA valakinek ez az egész univerzum új, akkor előtte ajánlom ennek az univerzumnak az ismertetőjét: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7895854  
> (sajna nem tudom linkelni, de a böngészőbe bemásolva megkeresi az ismertetőt.)  
> Tudom: Van, akinek nehéz megbarátkoznia az mpreggel, azaz male pregnancy, vagyis omega férfi terhességgel, de ez ennek az univerzumnak az egyik alapvetően fontos építőköve, és a bevezető ismertetőben erre is van magyarázat. Ha ezek után is idegenkedsz a dologtól, sajnálni fogom, de akkor inkább más novellát javaslok olvasásra.  
> Megjegyzés az olvasóknak:  
> A fic tartalmaz két videó linket, amik lazán kapcsolódnak a történethez, s mivel tetszettek, beleépítettem őket a novellában, DE a megnézésük nélkül sem veszít semmit az értelméből maga az ABO Destiel mesém.  
> Jó szórakozást! :) ❤️

Dean összeházasodott Castiellel, és csaknem két hónapja éltek a legnagyobb boldogságban.

Dean nem akart semmit a véletlenre bízni, mert még úgy egy hete lehettek házasok, de meggyőzte szerelmét, hogy meg kell tudnia védeni magát, ezért szükséges járnia omega önvédelmi tanfolyamra. Cas pedig nagyon szépen haladt a leckékben.

Az alfa semmiképp sem szerette volna, ha párját valami miatt kíséret nélkül hagyná, akkor ne tudja megvédeni magát. Bár az is tény: ha bárki megtámadta volna - legyen bármilyen besorolású, vagy magas pozícióban - keservesen megbánná, hogy élete szerelmével húzott ujjat. Tudta, rengeteg bigott, maradi - seggfej - alfa van, aki szerint az omega csak a háztartás vezetésére, rabszolga munkára, és gyerek szülésre jó.

Ugyanezen okból nem akarta, hogy párja nyakörvet viseljen, hiszen ott pompázott - mindkettejük - nyakán a párzási harapás, amit Dean nem egyszer megerősített, csak az nem vette észre, aki vak... esetleg ostoba. Nyakörv helyett inkább - még nem annyira elterjedt - nyakéket vett. Ez nem takarta a harapást, és ilyen ékszert csak a párosodott omegák viseltek.

*

Dean imádta a párját, és minden alkalmat megragadott, hogy ezt ki is mutassa. Éppen másnapra esett, hogy két teljes hónapja voltak együtt hivatalosan, ezért elhatározta, hogy elviszi Cast egy étterembe - ami rendelkezett bárral -, hogy méltóan ünnepelhessék ezt.

A vacsora finom volt, Castielt teljesen lenyűgözte a környezet, a hangulat, és ahogy Dean minden figyelmét neki szentelte.  
Ám a sok citromos ásványvíz megtette hatását, és az édes kis omegának muszáj volt felkeresnie a mellékhelyiséget.

Nem gondolt semmi rosszra, így váratlan érte - már kézmosás közben - az egyik, nálánál jóval magasabb férfi tolakodása.

\- Helló, szépségem... csak így egyedül? - kezdte az idegen alfa, és túl közel merészkedett Cas személyes terébe, megszagolva őt, pedig ez elég intim dolog, amit az omegák csak a párjuktól tűrnek el.  
\- Kérem, hagyjon... van párom - hebegte zavartan.  
\- Nem vigyáz akkor rád eléggé! Szabadon hagyni egy ilyen kívánatos kis falatot... Hmm?

Castiel a csuklóira folyatta a hideg vizet, hogy megnyugtassa magát. Felidézte amiket az omega önvédelmi tanfolyamon tanult. Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit, hogy a légzése normalizálódjon. Elszámolt magában lassan háromig, aztán kinyitva a szemeit határozott mozdulattal elzárta a csapot. Különös nyugalom szállta meg.

\- Utoljára mondom: kérem, hagyjon békén! A párom kint vár rám.  
Bár egy pillanatra meghökkent a magabiztos, és nyugodt hangtól a jóképű, de lekezelő alfa, ám a szándékától nem térítette el. Szorosan az áldozata mögé állt, az egyik karjával átkarolva a nyakánál. Félkemény férfiasságát a sakkban tartott omega fenekéhez nyomta. Másik kezével simogatni próbálta durván.

\- Pimasz kis omega vagy! Majd én megtanítom neked, hogy hol a helyed! Alattam nyögj, te kis omega kurva! Biztos a párod is egy liberális puha pöcs alfa...

Ez volt a végszó Castiel számára, hogy Deant sértegették. Erősen rátaposott a háta mögött álló támadója lábára, amire az elengedte a szorító fogást rajta, de az omega ezzel nem állt le. Hátra könyökölt a gyomrába, majd villámgyorsan megfordulva a golyóiba térdelt, és ezután még felütötte az orrát.

Cas lehajolt a magzati pózban, földön vinnyogó alfához, és hűvös nyugalommal suttogta:  
\- Most ki is a puha pöcs? Örülj neki, hogy a párom nem látta, különben most halott lennél! Ha pedig arra gondolsz, hogy feljelentesz: mondd csak meg, hogy egy gyenge kis omega bánt el a nagy, erős alfával!  
Ezután megfordult, és elhagyta a helyiséget.

Éppen beleszaladt Deanbe. A körülötte gomolygó illatanyagokból rögtön rájött, hogy valami történt az omegájával, hiszen épp ezért indult utána. A szokásos illatához kapcsolódott a savanyú félelem, az édeskés megkönnyebbülés, és a küzdelem utáni adrenalin rövid ideig feldobó elektromos - ózon illatú - energiája.

\- Mi történt, Babe? - magához húzva, ringatta Cast.  
\- Az a szemét, majdnem megerőszakolt... - erre Dean izmai megfeszültek, hirtelen a düh hullámzott végig rajta. Neki védenie kellene a párját, de nem volt mellette. Ámbár Castielt nem olyan fából faragták, hogy nyüszítve behódoljon. Többek közt ezért is szorgalmazta az önvédelmi harcművészetet. Társa még jobban hozzá bújt, és a túlfeszültségtől szabadulva ömlött belőle a szó.

\- Amikor rám támadt, meglepetésként ért, és először ledermedtem... de aztán felidéztem, amit a tanfolyamon tanultunk. Elmondott mindennek, de amikor megemlített... Nem bírtam elviselni, hogy téged is szidalmaz...  
\- Mit mondott?  
\- Nem akarom elismételni.  
\- Mondd csak Édes. Nem rád fogok haragudni miatta.  
Cas kicsit habozott, mielőtt Dean mellkasába suttogta:  
\- Azt mondta rád... hogy biztos egy liberális, puhapöcsű alfa vagy... - mondta akadozva, és rögtön hozzá tette - De hála az általad szorgalmazott tanfolyamnak: alaposan elbántam vele.

Bár Dean szája erre büszke félmosolyra húzódott, ám egy felhő árnyéka telepedett a csinos alfa vonásaira.  
\- Menj az asztalunkhoz, valamit még el kell intéznem. Addig edd meg a desszertet, kérlek - súgta pár perc múlva, amíg dédelgető ölelésébe olvadt a párja.

\- Dean! Nem történt semmi!  
Az alfa kihallotta a kérést a társa hangjából.  
\- Ne félj! Nem ölöm meg - bár biztos vagyok benne, hogy megérdemelné -, de megtanítom egy kis tisztességre.

Néhány lépéssel ott termett, és kivágta a kis mellékhelyiség ajtaját. A fejével intett a bent lévőknek, hogy húzzanak biztonságos távolba, és az épp magát rendbeszedő alfa mellé állt a mosdónál.

\- Az a rohadt kis kurva omega... - motyogta, miközben az orrából folyó vért próbálta elállítani. Dean arcán egy gyors mosoly suhant át. Cas tényleg alaposan ellátta a baját.

\- Neki sétáltál az ajtófélfának? - érdeklődött kedélyesen, majd mikor nem válaszolt csak mogorva képet villantott rá, folytatta - Várj! Kitalálom! Bevonszoltak a wc-be, és a fejedre hajtogatták egy párszor az ülőkét!  
\- Nem vagy vicces, haver! Na idefigyelj, cimbi...  
\- Nem vagyok a haverod! Még kevésbé a cimborád! Hanem tudod ki? Annak az omegának a "puhapöcsű" liberális alfája, akit te majdnem megerőszakoltál! Láttad a párzási harapását, és ez tudod, hogy mit jelent!

Nem kérdés volt ez Dean részéről, és ezt a másik alfa is tudta. Ki is szaladt az arcából a vér.

*

Cas türelmesen várt az asztaluknál Deanre. Aki meg is érkezett bő tíz perc múlva. Miközben az asztaluk felé igyekezett, nagy összegű borravalót dobott a közeli bárpultra a csaposnak.

\- A takarítóknak! - közölte hűvösen, fejével a mellékhelyiség felé intve, és átadta a névjegyét - Ha valami komplikáció adódna - majd még hozzá tette:  
\- Jogom lett volna megölni a szarházit, ha mást mond: hazudik. A névjegyem hátulján rajta van az ügyvédem száma is.

Mindenki tisztelet teljesen utat nyitott neki.  
Castiel kérdően nézett rá, Dean pedig megnyugtatóan mosolygott vissza.

\- Semmi baj, Édesem. Csak segítettem neki eltalálni a vécére... arról meg ki tehet, hogy közben vagy háromszor nekiment az ajtófélfának? Utána pedig megmutattam Dodi, a kis krokodil, és Goldie az aranyhal jakuzziját a beépített csúszdával... de nem igazán tetszett neki, ezért hogy kitisztuljon a látása, még egy párszor a fejére csuktam a "jakuzzi" fedelét - fejezte be a meséjét a zöld szemű alfa, és a szép vonalú szájára egy szemtelen vigyor költözött.  
Cas először csak nézett, aztán megértette miről beszél a párja. Szégyenlősen elmosolyodott, majd megcsókolta Deant.

*

Mikor hazaérkeztek, először úgy tűnt: minden rendben, de mikor már - közös zuhanyozás után - a TV előtt a kanapén összebújtak, akkor Cas érezte, hogy Dean mennyire feszült. Ismerte már annyira a párját, hogy tudja: úgy kell kihízelegni belőle a problémát, és az omegának volt is erre egy terve.

Nem is oly rég, együtt vásároltak be egy diszkrét alfa-omega szex shopban, és bár Castiel elég szégyenlős volt, a párjával együtt felszabadultan válogatott a kellékek között.  
Amit pedig ott vásároltak, most itt lapult az ágyuk mellett lévő éjjeli szekrény fiókjaiban.

Cas úgy tett, mintha nagyon álmos lenne, és előre ment a széles ágyukba. Hamarosan Dean is követte. Ám mikor meglátta párját az ágyban, ahogy kihívóan ott feküdt, világos kék csipke kis bugyiban, és a hozzáillő vékony pántos csipkés felsőben... az alfa ha gondolt eddig az alvásra, mostanra már teljesen elfelejtette.

A hálójukat belengte az édes eper, lichi és az ici-pici méz illat, amit Dean annyira imádott.

\- Gyere! - suttogta, s kinyújtotta hívogatóan felé a kezét az omega, a pillantása tele volt ígéretekkel. Nem kellett kétszer mondania.

Dean megdöntötte a vetkőzési rekordot, olyan pillanatok alatt csupaszította le magát. Alig várta, hogy az ölelő karok köré fonódjanak. Persze nemcsak a karok, hanem azok a szexis, futólábak is. Cas nagyon hajlékony. Imádott jógázni, vagy alkalmanként futni. Nem hiába volt feszesen izmos az egész feneke, na és a combjai, meg a vádlijai, amivel most épp a párját húzta magához közelebb.

\- Tudod milyen gyönyörű vagy? - búgta neki az alfa - Mondd el, mit szeretnél...  
\- Csakis téged Dean...  
\- Legszívesebben minden talpalatnyi bőrödet, minden részedet végig csókolnám! - súgta a vágytól rekedtes hangon, majd úgy is tett, miközben kétoldalt markolta Cas csípőjét úgy, hogy ennek holnapra biztos nyoma marad.

Lesimogatta párjáról az omega babydollt, s óvatosan lehengergette róla az alsót is.  
Most épp a puha ajkaival, és a nyelvével a mellbimbóit becézte, majd karcolta kissé a fogaival, hogy gyöngyszerűen megkeményedve kidudorodtak. Az omega háta ívben hajlott az intenzív érzéstől, ahogy törekedett a szorosabb kapcsolatra.

\- Ó, Istenem, igen! Dean!  
A nyelvét a mellkasán végig futtatva, s apró csókokkal megszakítva, de határozottan haladt a mellkason át, a csípőkön, és a hasfalon keresztül le, egészen a combokig. Nyalta, harapta, csókolta a bársonyosan puha bőrt. Az alfa szándékosan kerülte az omega - átlagosnál jóval nagyobb - péniszét, mely ott ágaskodott előtte, miniatűr tócsát hagyva a hason az előváladéktól.

Cas addig könyörgött neki, míg végül Dean engedett, és lenyalta a farkán csillogó cseppeket. Mélyen a torkára engedte, és vissza, szorosan, vákuumos szívóhatást fejtve ki rá. Ezt ismételte többször - míg párja kis nyögéseket, és nyöszörgéseket hallatva remegett -, szinte önkívületbe taszítva omegáját.

Végül, mikor egy idő múlva felhagyott az előbbi játékával, kiengedte a szájából őt, egy cuppanó hang kíséretében, és áttért a labdái kényeztetésére. Hol az egyiket szívva be óvatosan, hol pedig a másikat.

Aztán mindkettőt felemelve, beleöltötte nyelvét az omegája kívánatos, rózsaszín ráncos kis lyukába, mohó nyelvével belenyomakodva, felhabzsolva belőle a termelődő, párzási, aromás nedvet. Minden érzékét elborította az eper, lichi, és a méz illata. Dean egész megrészegült tőle.

Kétségbeesett kis nyögés, és csuklás szerű hang hagyta el az omega ajkát. Dean a nyelvét egészen Cas lyukába tolta, olyan mélyre, amennyire csak tudta, körül forgatva azt, és szopogatva az izom szűk gyűrűjét.

Az alfa nem hagyta, hogy egyetlen csepp az édes nedvéből kárba vesszen, és nyalta az összes cseppet, amit az omega teste termelt.  
Castiel ettől egész extázisba esett, ahogy az alfája dédelgette a testét. Azt szeretné, ha soha nem érne véget, de ennél is jobban kívánta, hogy mégis menjenek tovább.

\- Alfa! - suttogja, csípőjét mozgatva. - Kérlek, édes, kis alfám! Dugj meg, mélyen! Akarom a csomódat!

\- Az enyém vagy! Csakis az enyém! - morogta Dean, kemény, és feszes erekciója szabadon rugózott. Végig húzza rajta a kezét fel, és le, többször is. A csomója a pénisze alján már kezdett kialakulni, az öröm cikázott végig a testén, ahogy saját ujjai masszírozták a duzzadt mirigyet.

Cas nézte Deant, csillogó, tágra nyílt szemekkel, gyönyörű kék íriszeit, szinte teljesen elnyelték a vágytól kitágult pupillái. Csak egy csodaszép, ragyogó gyűrű látszott belőle.

\- Mire vársz, alfa? - szólt incselkedőn - Vagy keressek valakit helyetted, akitől megkaphatom a csomót?  
Dean féltékeny dühvel reagált Cas szavaira, birtokosan morgott, szeme hirtelen alfa pirosra váltott, ahogy válaszul az omegájáé aranyra, miközben megragadta a csípőjét, és egyetlen mozdulattal elmerült benne, majd rövidesen könyörtelen ütemmel lüktetni kezdett.

\- Az Enyém vagy! - zihálta újra, miközben mindketten hangosan nyögtek - Gyerünk, halljam! - parancsolta az alfa hangon.  
\- Csakis a Tied vagyok... Dean! Soha... senki másé! - kántálta engedelmesen Cas.

Az alfa újra, és újra eltalálta prosztatáját, ami örömteli sikolyokat váltott ki belőle. Még több szexnedv ömlött ki rajta, ami kissé obszcén hangokkal töltötte meg a szobájuk levegőjét. Majd néhány perc múlva az alfa érezte, ahogy a csomó egyre nagyobb, és nagyobb lett, amíg végül egy erőteljesebb lökéssel át nem került az omega izomgyűrűjén, és ott bezárult.

Cas teljesen elmerült abban az érzésben, ahogy az alfája vastag sugarakkal a testébe élvezett.  
\- A francba - mormolta Dean, beletemetve arcát Cas vállgödrébe, és újabb livid foltot szívva a nyakára - Nem tudok betelni Veled!

Az omega érzékelte, hogy a csomó hatalmas, és duzzadt, szorosan ült a fenekén, akár egy kényelmes dugó. Néha incselkedve megmozgatta a csípőjét, ezzel extra orgazmusokat csalt ki az alfája testéből, neki is örömet villanyozva.

Dean teljesen elernyedt, de kellett neki egy perc, mire rájött, hogy Cas még mindig csak csukott szemekkel a csomójához dörzsölődzött, kis, kétségbeesett, automatikus nyöszörgéseket hallatva.

\- Alfa ... - suttogta, rászorulóan. Dean felsóhajtott, és megmarkolta óvatosan Cas még mindig kemény, és szivárgó péniszét.  
\- Ó, Édesem! Milyen rossz alfa vagyok! Majdnem megfeledkeztem rólad! - mormogta a nyakába.

Csókolta, és szívta a nyakán a bőrt, mialatt a keze sebesen dolgozott az omegája hímtagján, hogy elérhesse ő is az orgazmusát, amire nem is kellett sokáig várnia. Három erős, tejfehér sugár borította be, Cas gyönyörharmattal lepett testét.

\- Olyan elképesztően gyönyörű vagy... és csak az enyém! Annyira szerencsés vagyok! - suttogta neki, de az omega ezt már csak félálomban, bár mosolyogva hallotta, s mélyen belélegezte a számára megnyugtató vanília, alma és fahéj illatot.

***

Imádták egymást. Olyanok voltak, mint egy kirakós két teljesen összeillő darabja. Dean naponta hálát adott a Sorsnak, hogy összekerülhetett Castiellel.

Hamarosan már a féléves évfordulójukat ünnepelhették együtt.  
Ennek örömére az alfa befizetett egy különleges welness hotelbe, és a nászutas lakosztályt foglalta le nekik. Azt akarta, hogy minden tökéletes legyen, és úgyis volt. Cas izgatottan csomagolt, és készülődött, bár kissé meglepődött, amikor egy limuzin érkezett a házuk elé.

Dean titokzatosan mosolygott, miközben Cas arca úgy ragyogott, akár egy kisgyereké karácsony alkalmával, mielőtt a csomagokat bontaná fel. Az omega az alfája nyakába ugrott, és úgy csókolta, kifejezve vele a háláját.

\- Nyugi, Szívem! Még nem is láttál semmit! - csitította.  
\- De hát egy hét? Hogy a fenébe ne lennék izgatott!  
\- Ami azt illeti: kettő...  
\- Két hét a mesés Aranyparton? Ez elképesztő! Honnan tudtad, hogy oda vágyom?  
\- Nem lennék számodra a tökéletes alfa, ha nem tudnám, mire vágysz!

*

Tisztára, mint egy második nászút, sőt még jobb. Dean leste párja minden kívánságát.

Ha éjjel akart gyümölcs dzsúszt, akkor felkelt, és frissen facsarta neki, ha fagyit kért, nem nyugodott addig, amíg be nem tudta szerezni, ha hajnalok hajnalán támadt kedve úszni, vele tartott. S amikor Cas hálálkodott neki, mosolyogva csak annyit mondott:

\- Ez a minimum, amit megtehetek a szerelmemért.  
Az omega pedig pirulva hallgatta.

Sokat sportoltak is napközben. Squash-ban például Cas rendszeresen győzedelmeskedett, mindenféle értelemben térdre kényszerítve párját. Tehették, mivel a szálloda fel volt készülve, a pályák zártak, és hangszigeteltek. Amíg egy játéktér, ajtó feletti lámpája nem váltott zöldre, senki sem zavarhatta őket.

Búvárkodásra is közösen jártak, együtt fizettek be rá, és Cas nagyon élvezte az egészet. Dean kevésbé, amikor látta, hogy az oktatójuk milyen szemeket meresztett a társára, de miután rövid eszmecserére félrevonta, többet nem volt baj.

Az omega úgy tett, mintha nem vette volna észre, de sejtette, a párja megemlítette az oktató golyóit, hogy a kezébe adja, ha nem megfelelően viselkedik. Egy picit élvezte az alfája féltékenységét, mégis tudta, milyen határvonalig mehet el.

Úszkáltak, búvárkodtak, csodálkozva nézték a színes halak sokaságát, ahogy a korallok között cikáztak, vagy egy lassabb teknős méltóságteljes tempóját figyelték.

Ahogy később delfinek is előkerültek a víz alatt, akkor már alig lehet bírni Cassel. Dean egészen biztos volt benne, ha a párján épp nincs búvármaszk, akkor fülig ért volna a szája.

Ezt a hangulatot még az sem rontotta el, sőt fokozta, mikor az egyik hím delfin folyton Cas fenekét döfködte az orrával, körbe úszkálta izgatottan, játékosan, és igyekezett hozzá dörgölőzni, kétséget sem hagyva afelől amit szeretne. Ha nincs ott Dean, hogy védően ölbe vegye, körbe fordulva mindig a víz alatt, hogy elhessegesse a kanos delfint, ki tudja mi történik.

[Szex őrült Delfin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FjTSd05P0kA)

Az omega kuncogása, és sikongása még a maszkban is hallatszott.  
Ahogy kiúsztak, kijöttek aztán a partra, alig bírtak a jókedvükkel, ahol Dean megcsókolta Cast, majd azt mondta:  
\- Enyém a legcsodálatosabb sellőfiú, még a tengeri lények is maguknak akarják, de nem osztozom.

*

A hotelnek rengeteg a szolgáltatása, néhány olyan, ami csak alfáknak, vagy kizárólag omegáknak szólt, de még több olyan, ami lehetővé tette, hogy mindketten élvezhessék.

Ilyen volt például a relaxációs masszázs. S bár eddig inkább az alfának volt erre oka, most Cas is belekóstolhatott a féltékenység kesernyés érzésébe. Csak úgy körbe döngték, duruzsolták az ott dolgozó csinos béta hölgyek Deant, egymás közt suttogva, kuncogva, hogy milyen erős, jóképű, micsoda teste van, és miket művelnének vele.

Akadt köztük egy omega lány is, aki különösen flörtölt az alfájával, ami Cast egész elszánttá tette, és előhozta belőle a pimasz énjét. Mikor szinte már majdnem rámászott Deanre, akkor Cas előadta, hogy hiába töri magát, mert már foglalt, és a párjának olyanja van, amivel ő biztos nem rendelkezik.

\- Ó, tényleg? És mije van, ami nekem nincs? Három melle? - jegyezte meg pikírten a modell alkatú, és szépségű csaj.  
Dean eddig remekül szórakozott, de most úgy érezte, közbe kell szólnia, mielőtt Cas szikrákat fog hányni a féltékenységtől.  
\- Nem, édesem. Viszont a lábaid közt nincs meg az, ami különösen vonzóvá tenne...

*

Vidáman teltek a napok, szinte minden napra jutott valami a programokból, vagy választottak a szolgáltatásokból, de akadt néha olyan nap, amikor csak egymást kényeztették az ágyban.

Ám ahogy közeledett a vakációjuk vége, Cas úgy lett egyre merengőbb. Ha Dean rákérdezett, azt mondta: igazán semmiség, és rögtön témát váltott, vagy a csókjaival terelte el. Így nem különösebben tűnt fel neki, hogy időnként rajta felejtette a szemét a felkarján lévő tetováláson.

Azon, ami egyértelműen jelezte, hogy alfaként az ő társadalmukban Dean értéktelen, mint reprodukcióra képtelen egyed. Ám ha nincs ez az utált-gyűlölt megbélyegezettsége, akkor nem is találkozhatott volna élete szerelmével.

Néha felsejlett benne az érzés, Cas ezzel kapcsolatban szeretne mondani, vagy legalább is a viselkedésével közölni valamit, de aztán ezt az érzést mindig inkább elhessegette. Nem akart arra gondolni, hogy az omegája netalán más alfát szeretne.

Castiel magának sem tudta megmagyarázni az érzéseit, de a nyaralásuk második felében egyre többet gondolt arra - bár tisztában volt vele: mindketten fekete listásak -, mégis jó lenne, ha lehetne valami módon közös gyerekük.

Egyszer minden jónak vége szakad, nekik is vissza kellett térniük a saját, megszokott hétköznapjaikba. Deannek eleinte nem tűnt fel a változás, pedig alkalmi jelei mutatkoztak.

A párja eddig is meglepte finomságokkal, de az utóbbi időben egyre gyakrabban sütött sütiket, vásárolt olyasmit, ami szebbé, és kényelmesebbé tette az otthonukat, sőt, újabban miniatűr, konténer szobácskákat készített.

[Japán stílus - miniatűr konténer ház építése](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdJi_yBzhf4)

Mindegyik úgy hatott, mint valami gyerekjáték, de közben meg volt a maga művészeti értéke. Az alfa mindenben támogatta őt, bármiben, ami boldoggá tette, és ha ez volt az, akkor segített benne, hogy még jobban élvezhesse.

Deannek akkor kezdett derengeni, hogy miről is lehet szó, amikor Cas már az ágyukat - ahol gyakran szeretkeztek -, elkezdte puha párnákkal körbe rakni. Castiel fészkelő volt.

Gyakori ez a boldog kapcsolatban élő omegák között, amikor felkészülnek a családalapításra, és arra, hogy utódokat hozzanak a világra, kölykeik születhessenek.

Mindegy az, hogy ők tulajdonképpen erre nem képesek, az ösztönök automatán működnek, ahogy az alfa is megakarja mindentől védeni a társát.

Dean elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy beszéljen erről Cassel, még akkor is, ha ez érzékeny téma, hiszen mindkettejüknek - bár beletörődtek, hogy nem teljes értékűek - akadhat lehetőség arra: mégis családként működhessenek, amennyiben örökbe fogadnak.

Persze ez megint csak azzal jár, hogy újra át kell esniük a negyedévenként esedékes vizsgálatokon kívül, egy rendkívüli felülvizsgálaton. Dean már a kötelezőeket is utálta, de mivel Casről volt szó, megtette.

Bejelentkeztek a klinikára egy páros vizsgálatra, s ha már ott voltak, megnézettek magukon mindent. Meglepetésükre a vizsgálatok érdekes eredménnyel zárultak. Cas orvosa azt mondta, talált valami változást, ami jó, de nem szeretne hiú reményeket kelteni, mégis meg van rá az esély, hogy esetleg Cas lekerülhessen arról a bizonyos listáról.

Dean állapota szintén kimozdult a holtpontról, de még mindig alacsonynak mondható a sperma száma. Legyen bárhogyan, Cas örült az eredményüknek, tehát így tett Dean is.

*

Elindítottak egy örökbefogadási eljárást, bár az ügyintéző mondta, hogy ez elég hosszadalmas folyamat lesz, erre számítsanak. Ráadásul nem lehet garantálni, hogy valóban alkalmas szülőknek találják őket, s ha még így is van, sem teljesen biztos a végeredmény.  
Még legalább négy hét mire egyáltalán értesítést küldenek, de ez alatt az idő alatt kijöhetnek családlátogatásra, hogy ellenőrizzék a körülményeket.

*

A kijelölt négy hétből már kettő letelt, és még semmi hír. Dean akármit megtett volna, csakhogy a párját boldognak lássa, aki ezalatt az időszak alatt egyre melankolikusabb lett. Nem állandóan ugyan, de eléggé sokszor ahhoz, hogy az alfa ne kedvelje ezt az állapotát.

Az ezt követő nap viszont teljesen másképp telt. Cas vidámnak, és energikusnak mutatkozott, de Dean ennek most nem tudott igazán örülni. Hogy miért nem?

Hát először is: aznap az alfa amúgy is morózus kedvében volt, mivel nem egy seggfej ügyféllel hozta össze a Sors, hanem mindjárt kettővel. Dean bosszankodott rajta, de túl tette magát, mivel jó pénzt fizettek az autójuk javíttatásáért.

Bár Deannél volt egy határ, ha valaki úgy istenigazából kihúzta nála a gyufát, akkor nem akadt semmi, ami rávehette volna, hogy tényleg végezze el a javítást. A két ügyfele - szerencséjükre - nem lépték át ezt a határt, de az alfánál már nagyon rezgett a léc.

Hazafelé pedig összeakadt az egyik régi riválisával, aki régen ott tett neki keresztbe, ahol tudott. Meghívta az a douchebag egy italra, és Dean színleg úgy tett, mintha élvezné, de igazából csak azt kívánta, legyen ennek az egésznek vége, mielőtt nem tudva uralkodni magán, lekever egyet ennek a felfuvalkodott hólyagnak.

Alig várta, hogy hazaérjen, és ehesse Cas sütijét, persze előtte esznek valami finomat, de az alfa már a desszertre gondolt, na és arra, hogy utána csókolhassa az ő édes omegáját... de arra nem számított, ami a házától nem messze várta.

Leparkolt az impalával tisztes távolban, de mindent remekül látott. Gadréel volt az, egy másik, nem közvetlen szomszédságukban élő alfa. Cas elmélyülten beszélgetett vele, és időnként nevetett közben. Dean dermedten nézte őket, elfehéredett ujjakkal markolta a kormányt.

Fura mód nem érzett birtokos dühöt, csak szomorúságot. Az omegájának már meg van rá az esélye, hogy párosodhasson egy életerős, termékeny alfával. Nincs joga ettől megfosztania őt. Pontosan tudta, hogy még jóval ő előtte, Gadréel érdeklődést mutatott Cas iránt, hisz az omegája ezt a tényt sem titkolta előle.

Lehetséges, hogy újra felmelegítik a régi kapcsolatukat? Még nem mondta el Casnek, amit ő már tudott. Az orvosa kereste, hogy elmondhassa neki a jó hírt: valóban lekerülhet az utált fekete listáról, mivel már termékenynek számít.

Deannek javult ugyan az állapota, de még mindig terméketlennek nyilvánították. Igazából, ha Cas el akarna válni tőle emiatt, megtehetné, és egyik hivatal sem gördítene elé semmilyen akadályt. Egy termékeny omegának lenni, egy nemzőképtelen, fekete listás alfa mellett, a társadalmukban ez maga volt a bűn.

S bár imádta Casnek még a lába nyomát is, nem tehette meg vele, mikor annyira vágyik egy utódra, hogy megfossza ettől a lehetőségétől.  
Mire a merengéséből feleszmélt, a másik alfa, és a párja már nem volt a házuk előkertjében. Beindította a kocsit, s a garázsa felé gördült, mintha csak most ért volna haza.

Mikor belépett a házba, nem szólt mint máskor. Csendesen levetkőzött, átöltözött, és lerogyott a kanapéjukra. Megkereste aztán a dugi flaskáját, és kiitta a tartalmát. Cas a konyhában sütött, úgyhogy észre sem vette, hogy Dean már hazaért. Az alfa pedig álomba sírta magát.

Úgy fél óra elteltével Cas felfedezte, de nem akarta felébreszteni. Érezte az illatán a szorongást, a félelmet, és düh kesernyés kellemetlen keverékét. Tudta, hogy hagynia kell pihenni, ha felébred, talán jobban lesz.

*

Dean aludt vagy négy órát, és csak egy hajszállal volt jobban, mint ahogy lefeküdt. Pontosabban: ez sem teljesen igaz, hiszen az eddigiekhez még egy szép kis fejfájás is társult.

Cas persze segített rajta, nemcsak fájdalom csillapítóval, hanem a híres bánat űző masszázsával is, amit a párja úgy szeretett. Ez tényleg segített, és az omega kitartó odaadása, na és az, számtalanszor elmondta: mennyire szereti Deant.

Dean pedig hinni akart neki, hogy ő a egyetlen szerelme. Amikor este vehemensen szeretkeztek, akkor végkimerülésig hajszolta mindkettejüket - számtalan orgazmust, az utolsó kettőt már szárazon kifacsarva -, csakhogy hallja: az omegája senki mást nem akar, csakis őt.

*  
Cas azt hitte az éjszaka után Dean jobban fogja érezni magát, engedett neki, mert tudta, hogy igazolásra van szüksége, és azt is: hiába faggatná, amíg az alfa nem akar erről beszélni, addig nem is fog. Igyekezett a kedvében járni azért, mert bármi miatt ilyen az alfája viselkedése, el akarja feledtetni vele.

Mégis megdöbbent, amikor két nappal később zöldségpucoláskor, a héjakat kiöntve, egy olyan borítékot fedezett fel a szemetesben, amit ő még biztosan nem látott, pedig az ilyesmiket együtt olvassák át.

Az örökbefogadási értesítés volt. Az értesítésben az szerepelt, hogy ugyan nem kisbabáról lenne szó, hanem egy nyolc éves kisfiúról, de Casnek ez teljesen mindegy volt, ezt Deannek is tudnia kellett volna. Meg sem beszélte vele, csak kidobta a levelet. Már pedig, ha így van, akkor ő nem akarja ezt az örökbefogadást.

Az omega össze volt törve. Egészen addig, míg el nem határozta: ezt már nem hagyhatja annyiban.  
Mire Dean hazaért, egy meglehetősen zaklatott, és dühös omegával találta magát szembe.

\- Mi ez? - kérdezte tőle, szeme előtt lobogtatva az ismerős borítékot, de tudta a kérdése csupán költői - Azt hittem az ilyen dolgokat megbeszéljük! Együtt! Közösen! Hiszen ezért vagyunk egy pár! Vagy tévednék?

\- Azt hiszem, igen, tévedsz - mondta kelletlenül, vontatottan - Mi már nem vagyunk egy pár... - felelte az alfa, és ez az omegáját megdöbbentette.

"Istenem! - gondolta - Deannek biztos van valakije!" Az alfája alapból flörtölős típus volt, és nyílt titok, hogy vonzzák a lányok is. Biztos összejár az exével, Lisával, és neki panaszkodik, hogy ő milyen hiszti hercegnő!

Jó, neki is ott van Gadréel, akivel lehetett volna köztük valami, de végül is nem lett. Gade tudta, hogy fekete listás, és egy valamire való alfa nem kezd ilyen omegával.

A napokban is amikor találkoztak a házuk előtt, és megjegyezte, mennyire más, szebb, kivirultabb, akkor jól esett neki a dicséret, de leginkább az érdekelte - mivel Gadréel egy állatmenedék otthonban dolgozott -, hogy két tündéri ragdoll cica érkezett, és ha akarja, örökbe fogadhatná.

\- Szóval, szerinted már nem vagyunk egy pár - közölte elcsukló hangon, visszanyelve a fájdalmát, és a feltoluló könnyeit.  
\- Nem, nem igazán.  
Az alfa hangja fáradtan csengett, mintha várta volna már ezt az egészet. Látta, hogy ezzel mekkora fájdalmat okozott Casnek, de jobb lesz így. Neki kell szakítania.

\- Azt hiszem, az lesz a legjobb, ha egy időre elköltözöm.  
Várta, hogy az omega majd ellentmond, visszatartja... de ez nem következett be. Már azóta volt egy összekészített csomagja, amióta megtudta, hogy Casnek esélye van megszabadulni a fekete listás státuszától. Elballagott a szekrényig, kivette a katonazsákját, és kisétált az ajtón, míg Castiel dermedten nézte.

*

Dean beszállt az impalába, vissza sem nézve, s elgurult egy kocsmáig, ahol kiszállva először a hátulsó sikátorba ment, szétrombolni valamit, mert úgy érezte, valamit meg kell ütnie, és jobb ha ez a fal, vagy valami konténer, mint egy másik személy, mert akkor még le is sittelik.

Miután kellőképp kitombolta magát, betért néhány italra, de végül csak egyet ivott, mert egy egész üveggel vett elvitelre. Elgördült egy motelig, ahol ájultra itta magát.

Arra ébredt, hogy Sam keltegeti, s egy pohár vizet, fájdalomcsillapítót, meg némi narancslevet erőltetett belé. Valamikor a részegség ködében felhívta a tesóját, elsírta a bánatát, majd kihullott a kezéből a telefon, azt sem tudja, hogy kikapcsolta-e, de mindegy is, mert Sam ide talált.

\- Mi fene történt, Dean? Olyan boldogok voltatok Cassel! Már megint mit szúrtál el?  
\- Honnan veszed, hogy én voltam?  
\- Nem tudom, csak meséld el! Oké?

S mialatt Dean elmondta minden lelki fájdalmát, addig az öccse elkészítette a kedvenc szendvicsét a magával hozott alapanyagokból, kiöntött neki egy adag kávét a termoszából, és mellé rakott egy szelet még friss, meleg pitét.

*

Cas vigasztalhatatlan volt. Összegömbölyödve zokogott a kanapén, amíg csak a könnyei el nem fogytak. Csöngött a telefonja, de először nem akarta felvenni, aztán mégis utána kapott, hátha Dean az, és azt mondja majd: az egész csak tévedés, valami rossz álom.

Gabriel kereste, aki minden alkalommal, mintha valami hatodik érzéke lenne rá, azonnal tudta, ha Casnek szüksége volt a támogatására.  
Meg sem várta míg Castiel összefüggően el tudja mondani mi történt, hanem még telefonálás közben taxiba pattant, és elvitette magát az öccséhez.  
Ott aztán elkezdte a lelki sebeinek az ápolását, megfogadva magában, hogy nem érdekli, mekkora Dean, szét fogja rúgni ezért a seggét, amiért ezt művelte a baba tesójával.

***

Ez ment vagy három napig. Mindkettejük testvére próbálta tartani a lelket a másikban, és bár nem tudták, de mind a ketten megfogadták, hogy tesznek ez ellen, mert egy olyan kapcsolat, mint az övéké, nem mehet csak így tönkre, mikor mindketten olyanok még most is, mint egy kirakós kép két darabja, egy borsó, meg a héja, egyszerűen egymásnak voltak teremtve.

S a Sors, lám milyen fura viccei vannak, össze is sodorta a testvéreket egy szupermarket polcsorai között, ahol először kis híján ölre mentek - s ez inkább Gabe hibája -, de aztán békét tudtak kötni egy cukrászdában, ugyancsak az idősebb Novák testvér javaslatára, hogy kiköszörülhesse az előbbi hibáját.

Hamar világossá vált előttük, hogy a testvéreik a legnagyobb szamarak, legalábbis abból a szempontból, hogy nem beszélték meg egymással a dolgaikat.

\- De hát Dean, azt hitte, Cas újra össze akar jönni Gadréellel! - mondta a lakli Sam, miközben a szája szélén megakadt habot nyalta éppen le, ami érdekes csillogást idézett elő Gabriel szemeiben.

\- Ugyan, Sasquatch! Nem gondolhatod ezt komolyan, mikor Cassie fülig szerelmes a bátyádba! Csak két, édes cica örökbefogadásáról beszélt azzal a másik, dinnye alfával...  
\- Dinnye? Mért hívod annak?

\- Na hallod! Aki azért nem akart csak járni az én gyönyörű bébi tesómmal, mert fekete listás! Még igen finoman fejeztem ki magam, Szamószám! - mindketten kicsit elpirultak, mire Gabe folytatta - De ami szerencsétlenség neki, az Ken Dollnak szerencse!

Ezen jót nevettek, és Sam nem csak azért, mert Deant épp Ken babához hasonlították, hanem amiatt is, mert eléggé bejött neki az idősebb Novák fivér, s ahogy észrevette: ez kölcsönös. Ha a tesóik nem vesznek össze, erre talán fény sem derül.

\- Egyébként Cassie is arra gondolt, hogy Deannek van valakije, és nem tudta mire vélni, hogy a közösen elindított örökbefogadási papírt miért a szemetesből kellett előhalásznia.

\- Ez annyira durva... és olyan jellemző Deanre. Miután megtudta, hogy Cas már termékeny...  
\- Micsoda? Mondd még egyszer!  
\- Cas már termékeny omega, és le fog kerülni a fekete listáról! Dean maga hallotta a kezelő orvosuktól!  
\- Tényleg? Hmm. Ez érdekes! Akkor azt mondom, ha mindketten jófej nagybácsik szeretnénk lenni, Dean pedig apa...

Sam alig tudott egy meglepett kis sikkantást visszafojtani.  
\- Hogy mi??? Castiel terhes?  
\- Azt hiszem ezek után már számomra világos, hogy mitől émelyeg, és néha hány is reggelente, mért akar sokáig aludni, mitől kíván egy tonna fagylaltot, és miért akar húst enni, holott leginkább az egészséges kaják híve, plusz olyan ellentmondást nem tűrően tud parancsolgatni, hogy még én is megrémülök tőle. Csak ez lehet a magyarázat, de persze jobb lenne egy omega terhességi teszt.

Összevigyorodtak, s utána versengve kerestek fel előbb egy patikát, de később, mikor elhaladtak egy bababolt előtt, nem tudták megállni, hogy ne vegyenek valamit a tesóiknak, akik még mindig nem sejtettek semmit.

*

Gabe nagy vidáman állított be. Csupa finomságokat hozott az öccsének. Olyanokat, amikről tudta, hogy nem fog tudni neki ellenállni.  
Már csak arra kell valahogy rávennie, hogy valahogyan arra a francos tesztre rápisiljen, de tudta, ez lesz a legnehezebb, mivel azt fogja hinni, csak gúnyolódni akar vele, pedig Gabe -igaz szereti a tréfát -, de ilyet sosem tenne.

Nem egy tesztet hozott, hanem többet is, hátha Castiel nem hinne neki.  
Akár arra is készen állt, hogy sumákban, fűalatt mártsa be a tesztet, ugyanis még nem volt ötlete.

Sammel megegyeztek abban, amint bizonyosságot nyer az egész, küld neki egy üzenetet, és akkor Deant is beavatja.  
Abban biztos volt, hogy amíg Cas éhes, nem mondhat neki semmit, mert ideges lesz, és képes bezárkózni valahova.

Le- és elpakolt mindent - legalább a meglepetéseket nem látta az öccse -, vajon hol bujkálhat... Kibontotta az egyik tesztet, amikor meghallotta a nyöszörgő hangot.

Hirtelen aggodalom öntötte el - nehogy az öccse valami végleges ostobaságot csináljon -, de szerencsére ez most alaptalannak bizonyult, Castiel csak a porcelán istenség előtt térdelve "áldozott", vagyis eléggé rosszul érezte magát.

Legyengült, és segítenie kellett neki. Leültette a wc fedélre, hozott gyömbéres italt, mert tudta, hogy az sok folyadékot fog termelni, és használ a hányinger ellen is.

\- Gyerünk, tesó, segítek visszaevickélni az ágyadba... - nyakába vette az egyik kezét, és betámogatta az ágyig.

Aztán itatta, borogatta, bevetette vele a B6 vitamint, ami segít az émelygés ellen, és mellé csempészte a terhességi vitamint is. Egy szemtől akkor sem lesz rosszul, ha az egész netán vaklárma, de Gabriel a csontjaiban érezte, hogy nem az. Az ösztönei sosem csalták meg.

Tudta, hogy mielőbb használnia kell a tesztet, hiszen Sam várta az üzenetét.  
Tele tankolta az öccsét gyömbéres itallal, az majd serkenti a veséjét.

*

Sam is visszatért Deanhez, aki kezdett kijózanodni. Legalább is egy zuhanyozás, borotválkozás, meg fogmosás után sokkal emberibb formája volt, és nem tudta mire vélni az öccse jókedvét.

\- Összefutottam Gabriellel! - mondta, mintha ez valamire is magyarázat lenne.  
\- Tényleg? És nem törte el a karod? - jegyezte meg pikírten a bátyja - Mivel az orrodat nehezen érné el, különben azt zúzta volna péppé...  
\- Ami azt illeti nem - egyszerűen képtelen volt nem vigyorogni, ami bosszantotta kissé Deant - Egész érdekes dolgokra jöttünk rá rólad, és életed párjáról! Szerintem te egy nagy szamár vagy, de Cas sem sokkal különb!

\- Nahát! Tényleg? És erre miből következtettél, Samantha? - közben kicselezte a tesóját, hogy megnézze: mit vásárolt. Sam ölre ment érte, de hiába, Dean erősebb volt. Hanem amikor meglátta az egyik bébi cipőt, ledermedt.

\- Ez meg mi? Gúnyolódni akarsz rajtam?  
\- Nem, Dean, ez egyáltalán nem így van!  
\- Akkor meg mi akar ez itt lenni?  
\- Egy pár bébi cipellő...  
\- Tudom, Sam! A látásommal még nincs baj!

\- Apa leszel - nyögte ki hirtelen Sam, mivel sarokba szorítva érezte magát.  
\- Hogyan?... Viccelsz?  
\- Nem, eszemben sincs! Találkoztam Gabriellel, és ő mondta, hogy szerinte Cas terhes, a tünetei alapján... vettünk tesztet is, de még nem írta meg, hogy mi az eredmény...

Sam telefonja jelezte, hogy üzenet érkezett.  
Mindkét Winchester szinte egyszerre ugrott érte.  
"Gratulálok! Nagybácsik leszünk! Mondd meg Ken Dollnak a jó hírt, és azt is, ha nem vigyáz legközelebb Cassie-re, sosem találják meg a hulláját!"  
\- Oké! - mondta Dean - Most szépen, részletesen mondj el mindent!

*

De hát ez hogyan lehetséges? - kérdezte Castiel, és valóban nem értett semmit.  
\- Dean már tudta, de elfelejtette mondani neked: újra termékeny vagy, lekerültél a fekete listáról. Ő azt hitte, újra összejönnél Gadréellel, ezért dobta a szemetesbe az örökbefogadási papírt, s emiatt szakított volna...  
\- De én szeretem őt! Akkor is, ha nem lehetne közös utódunk, de ezek szerint lehet.

\- Bizony! Én is találkoztam olyan esettel, az életem során, amikor egy terméketlen párnak gyereke született volna, bár az alfa ezt kétségbe vonta, mégis kiderült, hogy bizony övé a kölyök.

Cas arcára halvány mosoly költözött. Tenyerével simogatta a pocakját, amin jelenleg még semmi nem látszott.  
Erőteljes, türelmetlen kopogás hallatszott az ajtón. Gabriel arcán vigyor terült szét.

\- Megyek, és beengedem a lovagod, de tudtára adom, hogy van fegyverem, és ásóm is!  
\- Ne légy hozzá kemény! - kérlelte Cas.

Rövid intermezzo után Dean ott termett Cas mellett, és hamarosan gyengéden csókolta, miközben a karjaiba zárta.  
\- Szülők leszünk! Ez igaz? - támasztotta össze a homlokát Dean Casével.  
\- Ühüm. Nagyon úgy fest - nevetett vissza rá a párja.

Mindketten olyan boldogok voltak, mint előtte még soha. Észre sem vették, amikor a tesóik leléptek, együtt.  
Aznap az ágyuk majdnem ketté tört, de egyikük sem bánta.

* * *

\- Hey, nézd Cas! Újabb levelet kaptunk! - lobogtatta Dean a borítékot a gyermekvédelemtől. Az omega mosollyal az arcán átvette tőle, és megnézte a többit is.

\- Ó, az állatmenhelytől is érkezett levelünk! - válaszolta.  
\- Előbb nézzük az elsőt. Hmm. Lássuk csak - magában végig duruzsolta a szöveget, majd Castielre nézett - Még mindig számít ránk az a nyolc éves fiú, ha elvállalnánk, hogy a nevelő szülei legyünk! Mit szólsz?

\- Én nagyon örülnék neki! Tudod, még mielőtt az első értesítést kaptuk, beszéltem egy kedves hölggyel onnan. Jacket senki nem akarná soha örökbe fogadni az apja miatt. Nem volt... valami jó ember, és az anyja a fiúnak is miatta halt meg...  
\- Akkor vágjunk bele!  
\- Igazán?  
\- Persze! Nézzük mi van a másik levélben.

Cas hangosan olvasta a tartalmát, miközben száján egyre boldogabb mosoly ült:  
\- Örömmel tudatjuk, hogy mostantól két aranyos, ragdoll cica testvérpár örökbe fogadó szülei lettek! Ezt el sem hiszem! Hirtelen hatalmasra duzzadt a családunk! Jack, a cicák, mi, és a leendő baba.

Az alfa magához vonta az omegát, s miután csókokat helyezett el a nyakán, a fülébe mormolta:  
\- Azt hiszem ez elég ok lesz az ünneplésre! Nem gondolja, Mr. "kibaszottul szexi" Winchester?  
\- Hm. Azt hiszem jól gondolja, Mr. "átkozottul vonzó" Winchester!  
Szenvedélyesen csókolták egymást.

\--- *** ---

The End

Tervben van a folytatás a harmadik résszel. :)  
02.13. 2018. 12:09 Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett a történetem, remélem egy kudost ❤️ legalább megér a számodra, és nem tekinted elvesztegetett időnek, amit az olvasásával töltöttél. :) Köszönöm. ❤️


End file.
